S1
S1 is a multimedia company founded by Greeny Phatom animator, Micheal "Slimeo" Christchurch. The company was originally known as Purrfect Multimedia in 1999. It has three main companies in the multimedia group: Zero Productions, AT Studios, and Sli Music. It also has two sub divisions: Lane Films and S1 Music Soundtrax. S1 also owns the Rrreow Live music venue in Corvallis, Oregon. History Founding (1997-1999) Slimeo began as a musician as a MC and DJ. He published his debut album on EMI in the late 80's. In 1997, he had an idea of creating a company for the multimedia industry. He then came up with the idea of Purrfect, a pun on the word perfect. Slimeo chose the name because he is a self-confessed cat lover. He then made a quick announcement at a 1999 show on the Electric Sounds of Slimeo tour at the Aleppo Shriners Auditorium saying that he started up the company, Purrfect Multimedia. Purrfect Multimedia era (1999-2009) The company was launched in 1999 with it's two main companies, Zero Productions and Purrfect Records, and it's two divisions, Lane Films and Purrfect Soundtrax. It's first movie by Zero Productions was the remake of "The Langoliers", based off the novel by Stepen King. The director of the remake stated that they made this movie to fix the problems with the two-part TV miniseries. This remake also had a detailed plot and detailed effects. It was published by 20th Century Fox. The score was released on Purrfect Soundtrax on June 21st that same year. In 2001, Purrfect Multimedia launched it's own TV channel, Purrfect Network. In 2004, after Artisan Entertainment was renamed Lionsgate Films, rumors spread that Purrfect Multimedia was going to purchase Artisan Entertainment and make it a division. Purrfect confirmed that Artisan Entertainment was going to be a division of their company. They also brought back Family Home Entertainment and F.H.E. Pictures, which are two divisons of Artisan Entertainment. In 2005, they confirmed that they were going to have Artisan Entertainment release a DVD collection of their films with bonus content and more behind the scenes footage. They also released a limited edition pack of The Blair Witch Project And Book Of Shadows: Blair Witch 2. TBA! Rebrand (2009-2016) In 2009, Purrfect Multimedia annouced that they would be changing their look to celebrate the comapny's 10th Anniversary while remaining the same company name. They removed the colors off their logo to only show the outlines. TBA! S1 era (2016-present) On December 31, 2015, Purrfect Multimedia put up a picture on twitter put up a black square picture showing the company's logo in white outlines with a peel on the up-right corner where the color white can be seen. Half way through the day, they put up another picture showing the picture half way peeled. And on January 1, 2016, a short video was put up of Slimeo peeling the black square picture showing the Purrfect Multimedia logo off the wall, revealing the company's new logo and name. We decided to change our name to S1 for two reasons. One, it's "Purrfect" name felt like it could use a change. and Two, we decided to start fresh under a new name and look. This change will show how creative it's logo is, it's characteristics, and how capable it is. TBA!Category:Companies